


Late Night Comfort

by MeggieJolly



Category: Clearwater Bay series, Kate Lattey books
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late night talks, Not First Person POV, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, it turned out even more fluffy than I intended, pov jay, very slight canon typical hints to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: Alec comes over late to escape another fight with his Dad.
Relationships: Jay Evans/Alec Harrison
Kudos: 2





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have actually managed to finish in way too long. It's short but after reading the books these two just kind of inspired me to write this little scene for them. I hope we do eventually get the promised third book and see where they go next.

It was pretty late when Jay heard someone at the door. In England, she probably would have been scared it was a burglar or something, but why would anyone make their way all the way to this run down tiny house outside of town and decide to try and steal something? So she made her way downstairs in her pyjamas to check who wanted to visit so late at night. Maybe her dad had come home from his conference thingy a day early. Or maybe it was Alec and one of the ponies was in trouble. God, she hoped it wasn't that. Finn and her had been doing pretty well with their training and there was a competition coming up in two weeks that she was really hopeful about. 

Chewy was still asleep when she walked by him, what a guard dog he was. Dad suspected his hearing was getting worse, so she probably shouldn't blame him. He woke up though, when she opened the door and jumped up to greet Alec happily, who was standing in front of the door. 

"Alec? What's wrong? Is Finn ok? The others?" 

Alec looked very tired and weary, but he nodded. "Yeah Finn and the other ponies are ok, can I come in?"

Jay nodded, still confused what was going on, but stepped aside to let Alec inside. "If it's not the ponies what is it then?"

He sighed and let himself fall onto the couch. Chewy sat down in front of him, seeming to sense his distress and Alec started scratching the big dog’s ears.

"Had a fight with my dad and needed to get out. Can I sleep here?" 

Jay knew better than to ask any questions, Alec never wanted to talk about his fights with Liam or give any details of what happened.

"Yeah of course. Dad's not here, so you don't even have to endure the discomfort of this old thing."

She kicked the couch that was known for it's uncomfortable mix of hard lumps and spots so worn out that they offered no support whatsoever. Her dad would probably mind her letting Alec sleep in her bed, but she didn't. After all they had shared the big bunk in the Harrison’s truck. 

Alec nodded. "Thanks.”

She smiled at him. "You want some tea or something?"

Tea was still her cure for most things. Nothing looked quite as bad after a cup of strong tea with lots and lots of sugar. 

He just shook his head. "Nah, I'm mostly just tired."

"I'll get you a shirt from my dad to sleep in. Yours has horse and dog hair on it." Alec only shrugged as a response and she went to get a shirt. 

When Jay came back, Alec was still cuddling Chewy who seemed to be about to nod off again. She threw the shirt at him and he went to the bathroom to change. Not that she hadn't seen him without a shirt before. The truck really wasn't spacious so they had seen each other in a lot of states of undress during their trips to different competitions. After that first night alone together in the truck, she had never really thought about it again. 

Jay grabbed a bottle of water for him from the fridge because she knew he liked having one handy at night and went upstairs to her room to wait for him. Maybe lying in the dark next to each other would make him talk about his problem, just like it had with Natalie. 

When Alec came upstairs, they went to bed and laid there next to each other in somewhat awkward silence. Things didn't get awkward between them a lot, unless they had a fight and it made Jay uncomfortable.

“I think Chewy was very disappointed he wasn’t allowed to come upstairs as well,” Alec eventually broke the silence. 

Jay laughed. “He always is when I’m home alone. But he knows that he snores and I can’t sleep with him here.”

“Does your dad let him sleep in his room?” 

Jay shrugged. “Sometimes. But you know how Chewy is, he wants to be included.” 

She felt Alec nod beside her. “Yeah, we used to have a cat like that. Wanted to be part of everything we did. It was kind of funny.” 

“Pets are like that aren’t they? It’s so weird now to think that I never had any until I moved here. Now I can’t imagine my life without animals around.”

Alec shifted beside Jayme to lay on his side facing her, “I can’t imagine your life in England at all. I know you’ve told me about it, but I have never lived anywhere but here. Surrounded by animals, farm lands, lot’s and lots of sheep and the bush.”

“It’s a completely different world. I could have never imagined living here back in England. I never would have come here if Dad hadn’t said I could have my own pony.” 

“I’m glad you did.”

Jay turned over as well to smile at him. 

They ended up talking in the dim light for hours, comparing their very different lives up until they met, about every single pony they had ever ridden, about mates from school and trips they took. They completely avoided all topics concerning dying mothers or horrible fathers, however. 

Eventually, they moved on to future plans and while Alec had big dreams of someday taking over the farm and maybe going onto horse breeding, horse training or a riding school, Jay realised once again that all future plans she had ever had fit her life in England much more than her life here. 

“I don’t know what I want to do. My grandparents want me to come back to England to go to university there, but I don’t know. Maybe I’ll want to stay here. Working with horses sounds a lot better than going into business or something fancy like that.”

Something in Alec’s smile changed. “You could stay here and we could run the farm together.”

The idea left her with a warm feeling. “What about Pip?” 

Alec shrugged and his lips tightened slightly. “We could all work together. But I think she might not stick around much longer.” 

That was getting too close to dangerous subjects, so Jay decided to drop it. Instead, she gave him a big, warm smile and said: “Staying here and working with horses with you sounds like a perfect plan.” She yawned and grabbed her phone off the bedside table to check the time. “Oh wow, it’s 4:30 am. We should really get some sleep.” 

Alec nodded. “Probably. Thank god tomorrow is Sunday.”

Jay nodded. “Yeah. Sleep well Alec. That was a really nice talk.” And without thought she kissed his cheek before turning away to lie on her right side like she always did. 

She didn’t even realise what she had just done until after she got comfortable and it seemed too late to turn back and find out his reaction. 

But a few moments later, she felt Alec move closer and put his arms around her.

With a smile Jay, snuggled up against him and quickly fell asleep in his arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas Russianwitch and Raven!
> 
> I don't mind receiving constructive criticism, there is always room for improvement.


End file.
